Recreational riding and competitive racing of two- and four-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles has become increasingly popular in recent years. Riders and drivers (also sometimes generically referred to herein as “users”) place great value on the ease and cost-efficiency of replacing old, broken or non-functional mechanical components on their vehicles. Certain components, such as side view or rear view mirror assemblies, are subject to shattering, cracking, hazing, distorting or other functional issues. Replacement of these types of mirrors, when necessary to do so, can be difficult, time-consuming and costly without the proper, specific required tools and skill.
Additionally, manufacturing of conventional mirror assemblies can be somewhat complicated and technically awkward. More specifically, positioning and assembling of the mirror into a mirror housing can be a fairly challenging, delicate operation. This process can often result in breakage of the mirror, particularly with typical mirror assemblies.